


i don't care if you're not sorry i forgive you

by GoldStarGrl



Category: Veep
Genre: 5x05 spoilers, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldStarGrl/pseuds/GoldStarGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom reminds Dan who the boss is after he starts running his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't care if you're not sorry i forgive you

In the coming months, Dan would wonder vaguely how he ended up in this position.

The recollection would crop up in his dreams or when he was half-hard in the shower, but for the life of him he couldn’t puzzle out the specifics of bending over the back of black leather couch - made from all-American Montana leather, he remembered having to write into a speech a lifetime ago - in Tom James’ EEOB office.

It had been something about heavy lidded eyelashes, brushing his thumb against Tom’s for just a second too long when he handed him what felt like the sixth cup of coffee that day (did the man sweat caffeine or something?), an implicit _I’ll do anything_ in his simpering “I’m sorry for betraying your trust.”

“Mr. Egan...this isn’t necessary.” There was slight hesitation in Tom’s voice, even as he rested a heavy hand on Dan’s hip. “There are other ways to...show your remorse.”

Dan shifted, pressing against his hand a little, feeling the warm of his skin even through his suit pants. “You seem like you’ve got some stress to work, through.” He smiled, let his body take over the way it always did. You fucked your way into this mess, you can fuck your way out, Amy used to quip sarcastically. He needed to hang onto this job, if he could even call it that, until he found a better option.

Those piercing blue eyes rolled, joined with something that was almost a smirk, and the gentle pressure on the small of his back was pushing him over, hands gripping the leather, ass sticking out. “Well, you _do_ need to be disciplined.”

The first smack was hard, no warm up at all, but Dan didn’t flinch, just huffed sharply through gritted teeth. The sting spread in the moments after, sinking in as a dull sort of ache.

“Is this how your old boss kept you in line?” Tom asked, delivering two more sharp smacks, one to each side of his ass. “Did President Meyer bend you over this couch and remind you to be a good boy?” And just like earlier in the day, at the CNN studio, it took Dan a moment to realize he was supposed to answer to him.

“Yes sir.” He said softly, lies because he knows that’s what Tom wants him to say, just as he lands another ruthlessly hard smack squarely on the seat of Dan’s pants. And perhaps it was because his mouth was already open that he was unable to stop the grunt of pain. Tom paused, rubbed Dan’s quickly warming ass with those long, thin fingers. _Piano fingers,_ he found himself thinking tangentially.

“Dan, you have to understand I’m not doing this to be a dick.” Tom had a low, slow voice that always sounded a little like he was being sarcastic, but even through that Dan could hear the genuine earnestness underneath. It made him burn more intensely than any scolding could. “I’m just trying to help you become better than the incompetence this building is marinating in.”

“...I know.” It came out close to a whisper. _Smack._ “Sir.” He added hastily, his hands starting to sweat, slipping against the couch.

Tom chuckled lightly. “Good boy.” Another smack, and Dan jolted forward, instinctively tried to squirm away, but Tom grabbed his hips and pulled him squarely back into place. “Ah, spoke too soon.”

Dan closed his eyes, tried to breathe, tried to will away the half-hardness in his pants. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy this sort of thing in the right context, but he couldn't be sure if it was going in that direction, or it was solely disappointment, real punishment. _Smack._ It was starting to feel like the latter. But it became moot when Tom chuckled again. Truly a talent that he didn’t sound mocking or mean when he did it.

“Oh Dan, looks like someone’s enjoying this punishment too much.” He aimed a few swats at Dan’s thighs, a little harder, but kept his tone conversational, like they were watching a baseball game. Dan arched his back, pushing into the pain as Tom met his ass, hot to the touch, once more. “I might have to give you corner time.”

Dan whimpered, a pathetic little sounds that made him want to walk out into the main office and have Tom’s lone Secret Service agent shoot him in the neck. Tom laughed, and reached down to palm Dan’s cock once, twice, before returning his attention to his ass. “All in good time, Danny. First, you’re going to do three more, and count them. Show me you can keep it together.”

Dan swallowed his retort, let his head drop against his chest. He could feel Tom rearing back.

 _Smack._ “One.” He lurched against the back of the couch again, trying not to rut against it.

 _Smack._ “Two.” His cock jutted out against his will, almost painful in it’s pressure. He could do this, he wasn’t some basketcase like everybody-

 _Smack._ “Th…” The word didn't make it out. His face slackened as he came, in his pants, in his _boxers_ , and as he shuddered against the couch, his eyes stinging and blurring a little in the corners, he felt the deafening, loaded silence.

He couldn’t believe he’d just...this was not supposed to happen, this was a token gesture to keep all his career options open. Tom James was not supposed to be able to make him _come_ in his _pants_ from _spanking._

“Well.” Tom said finally, and Dan cringed. “We have some work to do.”

“I…” He blinked, tried to make more eloquent words come out of his stammering mouth, but Tom’s hand circled his wrist, gently tugged him upright and around to face him.

“Hey. Chin up, buddy. Go home. Put on some clean pants. I’ll see you back here tomorrow.”

Dan numbly closed his mouth, wincing a little as he reached for his coat, his ass chafing as it rubbed against the fabric of his pants. He took a careful step towards the door before Tom smacked him again, more playful. “And remember, be careful.”


End file.
